Curiouselevens's Tumblr Whouffle Prompts!
by Fishcustardz
Summary: Whouffle Prompts from my tumblr account sent in by other users! Send one in if you want to ElevensImpossibleLady on tumblr. Rated M because of Lovey Dovey whouffle stuff and of adult language and humour honhonhon.
1. Doorstep Divortion

_**Prompt sent in by ; WhovianMachine**_

Clara had had enough of this. Of all of this. Of him especially. His childish ways, how he hardly ever did anything but stupid little science experiments or a load of paperwork in his office. She hated how he was always locked away, busy with work and hardly gave her much more than a second glance. She was his wife for gods sake and all he did in the morning was wake up, say good morning and then go away and do work! She knew he never had to work as long as he did do. He just took his time to make everything perfect so he didn't have to spend so much time with her. Her fists clenched and unclenched in anger, her nails digging into the palms of her hands and her brows furrowed together.

She had been staying with her friend, Lizzie for a few days about a 10 minute walk from her and The Doctor's house. It had all gotten too much for Clara, the constant neglect he gave her, taking no notice in her actions. She could start a bonfire in the living room and he wouldn't bat an eyelid. He'd still continue his usual day of wake up, eat breakfast awkwardly with her before locking away in his office and working away. Clara however did admire him for how much time he took working and making sure everything was perfect to get extra pay to buy nice things for the both of them, but whenever he _did _have time or whenever they were together, he hardly talked. Just nodded, grunted and gave shrugs. The occasional mumble of approval or disapproval leaving his lips.

She'd do it, she'd tell The Doctor what she wanted. Clara was already making her way across the room to the front door of her friends house when she heard a voice.

"Clara! Stop wait!" Came Lizzie's plead as she rushed forward to gently grab Clara's wrist as she put her hand on the door handle, not glancing back at Lizzie. A sinister look was plastered onto Clara's perfect features. "Are you sure you want to do this? You and him use to be so happy when you travelled around the world together? Maybe you could start travelling again and cheer yourselves both up! Divorcing isn't the best way to go, don't you think?" Lizzie tilted her head and gave Clara a small, shaky smile.

"Lizzie. For once just let me do my own thing, please? All my life I've been bossed around by other people's opinions and I just want to do myself a favour and get rid of him," Clara told Lizzie who released her wrist. Almost instantly Clara pulled down on the handle and opened the front door, giving Lizzie a small nod of appreciation before she walked down the steps. Taking deep breaths. A 10 minute walk to their house would feel like a walk of shame for Clara. As she slowly headed down the street, fiddling with her hands in front of her she pondered on what she was going to say. Okay, she'd just be straight forward and it would be over in a heartbeat. No complications, no mess, no tears. She'd gather all the strength she could muster and just blurt out why she was annoyed, upset and pissed off with him and that she wanted a divorce. Alright, simple as she guessed.

After the 10 minute walk was finally over (It dragged on forever for Clara, and everybody who looked at her looked as though they were judging her every movement) she looked at their pretty house they shared. The beautiful garden out front and the little black fence and gate to lead you onto their property. She sighed, Clara would be the one to move out and leave The Doctor the house. He had spent ages to make his office look so nice and homely and she wouldn't know what to do with it if she kept the house and kicked him out, besides. She wanted to act like the bigger person here, sensible and able to keep herself afloat on her own, without him. Clara took a deep breath and flipped the latch on the gate, it opened slowly and she stepped in, leaving it open so she could make a quick getaway from him. Tentatively she walked the stepping-stone style pathway to lead to their front door which had ivy and roses growing and weaving through an archway above the door. She had spent so much time on making the garden and the outside of the house look beautiful, it was a shame she was going to be the one to leave.

The door was opened almost instantly when Clara knocked, as if he had been waiting there since she left 3 days ago to get some space. He probably had knowing him, whenever Clara took drastic actions he sat by the door like a lonely puppy waiting for it's owner to return. When she did crazy things it was the only time he took notice in her, other times he didn't bother. That was another thing that miffed Clara, how she had to do something extravagant for her to at least get a response from him. The Doctor's chin was the first thing Clara saw as the door was slowly opened, when the door was opened halfway she saw most of his face and half of his body, hiding behind the door as much as he could like the coward he was. He was scared of her, she could see it. In his stance, the way he held his body, hunched lightly and his most vital points protected by the thick wooden door, how he was keeping his eyes locked on her. Clara smirked, right so. He should be scared of her, Clara could beat him up if she wanted to. She was a lot stronger then she looked and he never did any violence. The Doctor was such a doormat, letting people trample over him and hit him whenever they liked. Clara sometimes, back in the times when they were deeply in love and talked to each other almost every second of every day, sometimes gave him a cheeky slap when he annoyed her and he never did anything. Never complained either. Another thing Clara hated about him, never stood up for himself.

"Clara! Oh thank God I thought you were never coming back, I'm so glad you're here. I'm really really sorry for whatever I've done to you, come in and talk me through how I've upset you and we can get over it together, like we always do!" He said and gave her a naive smile. Clara shook her head.

"No Doctor, there is no getting over it together anymore, no we. I don't care how cliché it sounds but there is no _we. _Can't you notice how fed up I've been with you lately? For fucks sake Doctor I walked out with you and when I return you think some tea and biscuits is going to make up for it! This isn't happy families you blithering idiot!" Clara snarled, her temper rising. It felt good to be letting some steam out on her problems. And she had many many more problems pented up inside of her, she couldn't wait to blast them out into his face and see him crumble before her. It felt good when she saw his eyes glaze over with hurt and open and close his mouth like a stupid guppy fish. A fish she wanted to tear out of water and step on, squishing it's feather-like bones and watching it's big, lifeless eyes pop out of it's skull. Listening to the crunch of it's bones as they cracked beneath her foot and watching as it's guts exploded out of it's stomach and mouth then leaving it outside for the birds to peck at it's eyes and tear it scale by scale.

"W-w-what, do you mean Clara? Of course there.. is a we. Right? I mean, we're married. That basically means we are a we, an item, a couple?" The Doctor stammered on his words lightly, opening the door fully and standing up straight to regain his dignity and look down at her with concern in his eyes. "You're just delirious, it's all gone to your head. Come inside and we can snuggle then I need to get back to work" Clara could feel her body getting hot with anger and her nails dug back into her palms again, her eyes were deadly dark and full of ferocity.

"SEE!" Clara yelled, her anger spilling out over her words, her eyes were narrowed completely as she took a threatinging step towards her husband. "This is _exactly _why there is no more us anymore! Your work is more important then your fucking wife?!" She spat in disbelief, this proved everything. "You can't be arsed to just go and take a few bloody hours off to comfort your wife!" Her patience was thinning and The Doctor seemed slightly shocked at her. "This is all your fault, I want a divorce. Now. I want a divorce, I'll sign the papers and it'll all be over, no more of this, no more you, no more husband who ignores me constantly!" She growled. The Doctor blinked

"All _my_ fault?" He repeated, The Doctor suddenly gained his confidence. This was only Clara, he couldn't show his weakness to her. He had to stand up at somepoint for himself, and as far as he was concerned he hadn't done anything wrong, just worked hard to earn them enough money with some left over which he could use to treat her with. "How is this whole mess _my _fault? Huh? Work takes up a lot of the day, it's not my fault! I'm trying to earn us enough money here and it's okay if you just decide when enough is enough and just walk out on me? That's pretty fucking unfair Clara. I was still here, worried to death about you and still working to keep everything going and then you show up for a bloody divorce? You're being such a crazy bitch right now." He hissed. Clara was raging at this point,

"ME? A crazy bitch, oh you can talk? You're starting to blame everything on _me_ when it's not even my fault in the slightest?" Clara defended herself, beginning to get a little too big for her own shoes. Of course she had contributed to the little disputes they had sometimes, nothing was ever entirely The Doctor's fault but now, her hatred was merging into one big ball and all she wanted to do was let it out, make everything seem his fault so she didn't blame anything on herself. That way she'd be able to forgive herself for divorcing him, wait. No. She wouldn't forgive herself, this was good! She didn't want to be near him ever again, as childish as it sounded she didn't want to be involved in his life any longer. "Oh, this is so totally you Doctor. Thinking that nothing is your fault when everything is!" Clara shrieked and lunged forward to land a powerful slap right across his cheek. The Doctor gasped in surprise, his head swivelled to the right from the impact and he cradled his stinging red cheek and looked at her in disbelief. They argued quite often but they both thought that was normal in a relationship, and too an extant that was, but the way they argued was not normal, and now she had actually struck him?

"You.. you hit me!" The Doctor exclaimed, his own green eyes flashed with anger. This had never happened before, but The Doctor had also been tormented by Clara. How she had been so distant when he had tried to communicate to her. Tears were brimming in his eyes as the gravity of the situation finally hit the Doctor. He was always a bit slow with these sorts of things, but the slap had knocked some sense into him. Divorce? He loved Clara until the end of his days and now she wanted a divorce? They'd only been married for about a year and she wanted a divorce already! The Selfish girl! Things weren't so perfect and she just wanted to ruin how far they've come, 8 years of knowing each other and then just _leave. _Anger brewed up insides The Doctor, as well as sadness. "Clara, please. We don't need to divorce each other. Let's just talk these things over like a normal couple? Sort everything out and we can be happy again, I can ditch work. We've got enough money to go travelling for another couple of months?" The Doctor begged but Clara wasn't having any of it.

"Are you so fucking thick! Can you not hear me? Oh, you never do listen to me or hear me! You're just ignoring me again you bastard! I am divorcing you whether you like it or not. We're not a normal couple, heck we're not going to even be a couple anymore! I'm done with this, I'm sick of your shit and I'm leaving you Doctor" She told him, her brows furrowed and her arms over her chest as her eyes darkened even more and her expression hardened as she watched The Doctor crumble in front of her, he was biting back sobs and Clara felt her own eyes water. What had happened? They had been such a great couple to each other then after they got married it went to shit. "I just want to be with somebody who won't ignore me every bloody fucking time I try to talk to them!" She screamed at him, unleashing the pent up anger within her which had been holding inside of her for months. Tears were now streaming down both of their faces, The Doctor begging. Begging to be taken back, begging for her to come in, sit down and sort things out with each other. Whilst Clara retorted, throwing rude comments at him. Eventually the Doctor began to make rude remarks to her, saying that he despised her cooking, hated how she reacted to every little thing.

And then it got too much, they were both crying bucketloads and had been arguing on the doorstep for atleast an hour. Clara had prepared for this, she had got the legal documents for their divorce before she came. They both signed it without another word and she left, walking down the stepping-stone pathway for the last time and out the gate, which let out a small, lonely creak. The Door to the house slammed shut and the distant sound of hurried footsteps echoing before everything fell silent once more. And the Doorstep divortion had been done.


	2. Birthday Parties

_**Submitted by ; Whouffle-Souffez on Tumblr**_

Clara wandered around the library, her little eyebrows were furrowed on her forehead in thought. the Doctor must have a birthday, right? Of course, everybody was born... or cloned.. or created, or whatever else you could do to be a part of this world, so everybody must have a birthday. Even if they don't celebrate it or anything. And the Doctor was so awfully kind and helpful to nearly everybody he met, yet for the year and a bit she'd known him, nobody had ever celebrated his birthday with him. Unless Timelord years were on some crazy scale compared to human years or whatever. But still, he needed a good time. Something to make him happy for once instead of him having to do all the smile-making.

She flopped down into a comfy sofa with a grunt, now rubbing her small, female-like chin in wonder. A habit she had picked up from the Doctor after watching him pet the big mountain he called a chin on his face whenever he was in deep discussion with himself in that complex brain of his. Just as like wise that he had picked up her habit of lip biting and squeaking when surprised like a little girl. Clara would be the one to make the Doctor smile, she was certain about that. Maybe she could get the Maitlands involved? Throw a nice party for him, the Doctor apparently loved parties (Clara had experienced this after they accidentally ended up at a Kid's disco on Saturn and decided to stay and watch him do the drunk giraffe with 8 year old kids), a party would be the thing for him.

"Hello Clara!" Chimed a voice from behind her and she jumped in surprise, being so deep in thought she had totally blocked out her surroundings and had not heard him approaching. The Doctor chuckled and placed a large hand on either of her shoulders, standing behind her and the sofa and leaning over to peer down at her. "What you thinking about? You looked like the Lincoln statue" He teased which earned himself a swat to the arm.

"Shut up" Clara rolled her eyes and stood up, turning around to face him with a grin. If she could phone a bunch of people on the TARDIS and make arrangements and stuff, by the time they landed she would have the party ready... but she'd need to sort stuff out without him interrupting. Maybe she could host the party at the Maitlands? She was sure George wouldn't mind if she did, besides, Angie and Artie loved the Doctor and she supposed they wouldn't stay up too late or do anything crazy. Well, she hoped they wouldn't. Clara shook her head to snap herself out of her thoughts again. "Where have you been Chin?" She asked him softly, trying to remove any look of thought or planning on her face.

"I've been on the TARDIS" he remarked sassily and Clara glared at him. "I've been in my Study sorting through some old junk, still not finished. So much stuff I've collected over the years and half of it I don't need. And I'm cleaning the ones I want to keep" The Doctor said and suddenly lifted Clara over the sofa despite her wail of protest. "Takes a while to keep throwing junk into the Eye of Harmony so it disintegrates into nothing" He said proudly and flashed a goofy grin at Clara.

Clara simply rolled her eyes, he was always so destructive to things that could just easily be sorted out with less violent means. "That sounds lovely Doctor," She said sarcastically, but obviously he didn't pick up on it, he hardly ever noticed sarcasm unless it smacked him right around the face or was pointed out to him bluntly. Though an idea hit Clara, if he needed sorting stuff out, that meant it'd make him busy whilst she sorted stuff out. Brilliant. Clara grinned lightly. "Can you drop me off at the Maitlands quickly? I need to get something from there I left the last time I visited?" She asked him sweetly and fluttered her long eyelashes at him, giving him her best wet-eyed, puppy dog look.

The Doctor could never resist Clara's puppy-eyes, they were one of the Timelord's only weak spots, and most of the weak spots he had were connected with Clara in some way. He was like putty that she could easily manipulate for her use.. "Alrighty! Then I can drop you back off at yours after you've done that, you need a rest anyway, you've been on the TARDIS for a couple of days already" The Doctor said kindly and kissed the top of her head like he always did. Clara smiled as he grabbed her hand like always and dragged her into the console room at a face pace, rushing out of the library, down the ever-changing corridors and bombing into the main room where the whole of time and space were at their fingertips. The Doctor let go of Clara's hand to whiz around the console, his tweed jacket flaring out alongside his thighs as he twirled and spun about. Clara stood by the railing and folded her arms over her chest, still in relatively deep thought about the whole thing but listening to the Doctor ramble on about planets he wanted to take her too the next week.

"So then Chin boy, what's got you so excited?" She asked, he seemed to be a lot more childish and energetic than usual. Which Clara thought was impossible, but yet here he was like a kid on Christmas morning bursting to open his presents.

The Doctor shot her a smile, "I don't know, it's just one of those days that makes me feel all bubbly inside and happy! I love these sorts of days, it's kind of what motivated me to go through all my things and remind myself of great past adventures!" He said as he pulled the lever and the TARDIS landed with a wheezing _donk!_

Clara walked over and rose a slim eyebrow, "Well, that's good to know Chin. I'll be a few hours since I want to spend some time with Artie and Angie. You can go back to sorting out your stuff if you want?" She suggested, hopefully he didn't want to go in and visit the kids instead. Though the Doctor nodded enthusiastically to Clara's relief.

"It'll take me years to sort through everything properly but I might as well use all the time I have to do it!" He said and ruffled Clara's hair before he skipped off happily, down to the lower deck and out through the same corridor they came from. Clara sighed in relief and left the TARDIS. As soon as she had left she called George Maitland on her phone to ask for his permission and if it was all right. It took a bit of bribing, considering he was away for a few days on a course at work and he didn't want to come back to a mess. But Clara insisted that they'd clear up afterwards and it'd only be them four attending.

It took a few hours, and them to keep checking that nobody was coming out of the TARDIS doors, but eventually the Maitland lounge had been transformed into a party place. Balloons, decorations (luckily none of them had numbers on, she was pretty sure you couldn't get any with numbers of around 1500 on them). They'd made a cake all three of them so it took twice the time, but they ended up making quite a lot of mess. But eventually, all the planning had come together. She had told the Doctor she was taking the kids out to buy stuff for dinner when actually they headed into town to buy presents, and had to turn down the Doctor's offer for a lift there and back.

Clara helped Artie tie his bowtie with a grin, they were all dressed up smartly and rearing to go, so Clara hurried down the stairs and slipped on some shoes and went outside, checking the curtains were drawn so he wouldn't be able to see all the decorations inside from out here before she rapped her small knuckles on the door. She heard some crashing and yelps and Clara visibly winced as she heard him fall over a couple of times at his attempts to quickly get to the door, but finally it was flung open to reveal a man with his hair in every direction possible and his cheeks flushed from the sudden embarrassment of falling about everywhere. "Hello Clara!" The Doctor beamed happily down at her, and rose an eyebrow. She was in a black dress, her hair curled and her makeup made her look simply divine. The way the eyeliner brightened her eyes and the light dabs of blusher made her look like a cute little sugar plumb fairy. The Doctor's blush went even brighter but luckily the petite human before him did not notice in her haze of excitement for him.

"Good afternoon Chinny!" She greeted poshly and gave him a curt nod and a cheeky smile as her eyebrows raised at the state of him. What on earth had he been doing? Had the Eye of Harmony singed the tips of his hair of was it her? It did smell like burning to be honest. "You look in a right old state, hurry hurry. Go clean yourself up quickly, I've got something to show you" She said. The Doctor could not contain the look of curiosity and excitement in his eyes as he nodded, held up his hand to signal 5 minutes and darted off as Clara waited patiently against the railings and sighed lightly.

Finally, after 15 minutes and not 5 (for a Timelord, a time traveller and a man who spends his whole life travelling through TIME he really was awful when predicting how long _he _would be) he was eventually ready. In his usual attire of purple tweed, black skinny jeans, bowtie, waistcoat, shirt and military-looking shoes. But without the singe and burn marks and less holes and loose thread than before. He linked arms with Clara as if they were about to walk into the Maitlands' household and the queen would be in there. "Ready?" Clara asked him softly as they walked up to the front door.

"Ready? For what? Seeing Artie and Angie again? Of course I am, I'm always ready. That's one of my middle names, well. It's not, it's a saying isn't it. Why do people even say that though? It's a silly idea to think that at birth people gave you middle names depending on your personality. Considering how all babies are basically the same until 2 or 3" He rambled and Clara just gave an eye roll and opened the front door.

"HAPPY NON BIRTHDAY, BIRTHDAY PARTY!" The kids yelled as they rehearsed and let the party poppers go, raining her and the Doctor in hundreds of multicoloured strips of tissues paper, she snorted when she saw that the Doctor's neatly combed through hair had now became messy again and rainbow paper littered it.

"A... a birthday.. party? For me? Oh my Gallifrey, you lot are simply the best humans in creation!" The Doctor exclaimed and brought all three of them in for a bone crushing hug. And for once the Doctor was happy and it felt good to be given something in return for all the things he had done.

The rest of the night was spent with dancing, music and singing along at the top of their voice, then party snacks and presents after dinner before they all sat down and snuggled up to watch movies with popcorn and the Doctor ramble on about the actor's private lives or how he had met a real hobbit or a dragon. Seriously, even after about a year and a half this man, now cuddled up to Clara like a monkey clinging to it's mother for protection, still managed to amaze her.

And by the time they'd cleared up and the Doctor gave Artie and Angie the biggest hugs ever and him and Clara went back into the TARDIS, they were knackered, The Doctor had gained 4 new bowties in varies colours and styles, some new braces and these beautifully decorated marbles of the universe to keep him amused with for hours. Clara spent the night on the TARDIS being too tired to go home and the Doctor lay in bed, truly happy and elated.

And now one had actually realized, that the reason he had been so happy beforehand. Was because it had been his 1413th birthday today... and even if they didn't know.. they still gave him the best party in his lifetimes.


	3. Cheering Up

_**This prompt was sent in by ; WhovianMachine on Tumblr**_

Clara felt a bit down, she had been for a few days. Tonnes of homework, books and tests to mark proved to be very stressful for her. But at least, Wednesday came like always and she forced herself to smile. Great, all she'll be doing for their few days of running about saving the universe like always instead of worrying about things she had to do. Maybe she could talk to the Doctor about it? Nah, she didn't want to trouble him with her worries, he had enough on his hands anyway. No need to bother him with her feelings. The Doctor noticed the mood she was in though as soon as she walked through the TARDIS doors and he frowned lightly, closing the doors behind him,

"Is everything all right Clara?" He asked softly and walked up to the main floor of the console room. His arms folded over his broad chest and a faint eyebrow raised in suspicion as he took in her hunched figure and her slightly glazed and distant eyes. Why did she look so upset? It was a Wednesday and she usually loved coming on adventures with him, something must be up and he knew it was his very job to find out why and sort it out.

Clara shook her head to knock herself out of thought and looked up, plastering on a fake smile "I'm fine Doctor, no need to worry Chin!" She purred and gave a soft smile, fluttering her big doe's eyes at him to hope he would believe her. Clara hated lying to him, but what could she do? She couldn't exactly just start blurting out her long list of things that were bothering and upsetting her to him, he'd probably worry for no reason or take her to some alien therapist to stop her stressing. Or anything else crazy that the Doctor would do.

The Doctor frowned lightly, he didn't at all believe Clara, that smile was way to fake and he knew it from the instant she forced it upon her lips. He could tell her real smiles from her fake ones so easily since she properly smiled so much around him. "You don't seem to be fine" He said, moving so he stood directly in front of her, The Doctor bent down to her eye-level and stared into her dark brown eyes. Looking for anything to give him a clue as to what was troubling his beloved companion. Clara took a step back at how close their faces where and furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"Well, I am fine so there's no need to stare at me like some sort of creepy pervert" Clara mumbled and gave his chest a small, playful shove to move him out of her way so she could walk over to the banister of the TARDIS and lean against it casually. Looking over at him with the fake smile still. The Doctor huffed like a stroppy toddler and looked over at her.

"I am not a pervert Miss Oswald, but I won't leave you alone until you tell me what's the matter! I can see in your eyes, you're restless and tired and something _must _be bothering you." The Doctor followed her over to the banisters and looked at her again, trying to deduce what was up. Why couldn't she just say? She had to make it so difficult, Humans were like that sometimes. They just didn't open up when they needed too. He only wanted to help anyway. Clara folded her arms over her chest as well and looked up at him, she hated how tall he was compared to her. She always got neck cramps from looking up at him all the time.

"Nothing is the matter Doctor!" Clara groaned in annoyance, why did he have to be so pesky? She just wanted to go on a few adventures to take her mind off of things but he kept reminded her about what was troubling her and that really, really did not help her case. She came here to forget for a few days and now she was constantly being reminded and prodded to spill the beans about what was the matter. "Just leave me alone" She grumbled and moved away to the other banister with a small huff. The Doctor followed her like a lost puppy and frowned at her.

"Something is the matter, you're all snappy and grumpy. Did you not get much sleep? I've told you to go to bed earlier missy but no, no. Nobody ever listens to this face," He rambled slightly, wavering hands like he was doing a small dance. But it was just whenever he talked he seemed to flap his arms and wave his hands about as if he was in some sort of panicked frenzy.

"Doctor, I'm fine. Seriously, just lay off of it" Clara hissed under her breath, sawing her teeth together and narrowing her dark brown eyes at him. Though she relaxed slightly when he looked a little wounded by her being moody towards him. She sighed "Please?" Clara added, she supposed she could try and be kinder towards him, considering she felt like beating the crap out of him to relieve some of the stress like some people did with their pillows whenever they got annoyed. But it wasn't his fault, he just wanted to help she supposed.

"But I can't leave it alone if my companion is unhappy! I'm going to find a way to cheer you up even if you wont admit something is wrong. I always know how to make people happy, you'll see!" The Doctor gave her a goofy grin and ruffled the hair on top of her head. Clara pouted and smoothed her hair back down as he rushed around the console, trying to remember where certain rooms were.

"I really don't ne-" She said silenced by him hurrying over and placing a finger to her lips, she looked down at his finger and frowned lightly before looking up at him. The Doctor always knew how to shut people up, be it shushing them like he did to Stormie and Craig, yelling at people or simply placing one of his fingers on their lips.

"No protesting Miss Oswald, a day of cheering up it is! And it's going to be an adventure, I haven't cheered one of my companions up since Amy got grumpy because Rory said she had funny hair that day!" He said and grabbed Clara's hand and removed his finger from her lips to drag her down the corridors like usual. His tweed flying out behind him as his long, lanky legs propelled him forward and dragged the surprised little person behind him. Clara almost fell over her own feet a few times from how fast he was pulling her along, she hardly had time to put her foot down and pull it up again as they rushed through the corridors.

"Doctor!" Clara squealed as he suddenly stopped and she crashed into the back of him, sending them sprawling onto the floor in a pile of flailing limbs and yelps. She fell right onto his back, which wasn't the most comfortable thing to land on she must admit. Her breast smacked against his bony shoulder blade and she winced in pain and dug her nails into his shoulders making the Doctor jump in surprise and whack the back of his head against her forehead with a _crack!_ "Owch! Jesus Christ Doctor!" Clara hissed and stood up slowly, holding her sore forehead. That hadn't exactly made her feel better and she scowled daggers at him as he got to his feet and meekly rubbed the back of his skull.

"Sorry, I should of warned you I was going to stop" He mumbled and Clara slapped his arm like she usually did to tell him off. "Ow! You need to stop doing that, it _hurts_" The Doctor whined like a little child and moved his hand from his head to rub his left upper arm and walk over to a door and bump the orb on the side to make the entrance slide open.

"You are such a wuss" Clara murmured, though she couldn't help but smile a little bit. A proper smile this time, she loved teasing the Doctor because he always took it literally and gave the most adorable wounded old dog looks in her direction. Big soppy eyes and a quivering bottom lip. Clara rolled her eyes and walked into the room with him and looked around, gawping slightly. This was a room Clara wanted to stay in for the rest of her life. A massive full-wall TV with the most comfortable looking sofas in the universe (and they probably were knowing the TARDIS). Bookshelves and bookshelves full of DVDs and movies to watch, some seemed to be alien as well. They'd be interesting to check out, so long as they weren't some weird Alien pornos then that'd be fine. But she was sure the Doctor wouldn't keep that sort of stuff, or would he? Naah, he seemed to innocent to be into that. There seemed to be a big old fashioned popcorn cart and candyfloss machine and the smell of snacks lingered. Clara's eyes widened and lit up from their dull state, how come he had never told her about this place!

"It's the cinema room! I knew I had to show you something, we just haven't had the time to with all of our adventures. Everybody loves a good snuggle and a movie to cheer 'em up. Come on!" The Doctor dragged Clara inside and down the steps onto the fluffy brown carpet, she seemed to let out a small squeal of excitement though calmed herself as she saw the Doctor raise an eyebrow at her. Ah, so he was beginning to make her happier. Great, his plan was working then! Well, it wasn't exactly a plan. More like a last minute decision to cheer up his sulky companion but eh, plan works too. "You find a movie to work, Modern day Earth ones are over there, I'll make us popcorn and grab us loads of blankets and pillows!" The Doctor declared before rushing off to go do as he had said. Clara grinned, she'd pick one that was already out at her time. Like the Doctor said, spoilers could be bad and if she picked something before her time she'd defiantly have a hard job of keeping quiet about it.

Clara rushed over to a bookshelf packed full of DVD cases and quickly glanced through them, her keen brown eyes trying to find the right one. She was beginning to cheer up and the Doctor was right. Movies were a great thing to do when you were stressed. Just to sit down, relax and snuggle up. Become engorged into the movie and forget your worries. She sighed lightly, he always knew how to make her better. She picked out a random DVD after doing eenie meenie miny mo. (Yes, she still did that even if she was 24, who doesn't do it?) and looked at it. Ahah! Finding Nemo hmm? She use to love this when she was younger. And know that she thought about it the Doctor did seem to be as derpy as nemo himself. Ah, brilliant. Another thing to tease him about.

She walked back to the sofas to see them laden with pillows and thick blankets and the smell of buttery, popcorn lingering. Clara took a deep whiff of the heaven-y aroma and let out a small sigh as her eyes half-closed in bliss. Who didn't like the smell of popcorn was strange. She saw the Doctor, already snuggled deep under many blankets and pillows with a rather content and homely look on his face and a big bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. Clara giggled lightly. "Cheering up I see? I work magic I do, nobody can stay grumpy around me for long!" The Doctor chimed with a cheeky grin as Clara went to put the disc in and then flop down besides him and pull the many layers of blankets over herself. Sitting sideways on the sofa and curling her legs up with her to snuggle in.

"Shut up you," Clara teased him and gave him a playful push, as much as she didn't want to admit it to herself and even more so to him,he was in deed cheering her up. The Doctor, _her doctor, _always knew what to do. She rested her head on his shoulder with a light sigh as the movie started.

"Finding Nemo! I love this one!" He beamed like the little child he was and looked over at Clara, expecting her to be amused but she looked a bit concerned for his well being more than amused. An eyebrow raised in his direction. He seriously was too childish for his own good,

"Riiighht" Clara said and rolled her eyes, cuddling up to his warm body and wrapping her arms around him. The Doctor doing the same and hugging her back. They stayed like that for ages as the movie went on, enjoying each other's company and the warmth all around them. Stuffing their faces with popcorn and half falling asleep in bliss.

But eventually, when the movie ended. A rather tired Clara had fell asleep in the Doctor's arms, and he had fell asleep also. He hadn't slept for weeks, he didn't need to, he was a Timelord. But he always found that when he was around Clara, he felt more human than alien. She treated him like a human, a human she'd known for a lifetime. And he loved being treated like that..


	4. Jealousy

_**Prompt sent in by actualclara on tumblr. Happy birthday gurl!**_

Clara walked across the all so familiar field which lurked behind the apartments of Powell Estate, where the blue box was always park and where she always went when she heard the beautiful (although she'd never actually admit it to that machine or to the Doctor) sound of a rusty hair dryer, the TARDIS. She hurried over to the ship and before she became within 10 meters of it the doors were flung open to reveal a dorky looking man with a crooked, goofy grin. A homely grin to Clara, darn she loved that grin. "Clara!" The Doctor chimed happily as the little woman flung into his arms and they spun around, laughing happily, arms locked so Clara didn't get flung off somewhere and so he wouldn't fall over.

"Hello, Doctor!" Clara said with a grin as he finally put her down, she felt slightly dizzy now but even more happier then she had done. "Where are we off to today then?" She asked him, going to sit down on one of the chairs that lined the TARDIS console, just in case she fell over from her dizziness.

"I thought we'd go for those cocktails on the moon I promised you, we never seemed to get around to actually doing them. Probably because we get dragged to all sorts of places the TARDIS wants and needs us to go, but oh well" The Doctor rambled as he danced around the console, adjusting all sorts of dials, typing coordinates, flicking switches and levers and other strange things which were on the console pannels, the time rotors above spun around and the lights bounced and swirled around the room like they were at a disco as they rocketed on through the time vortex towards their destination.

"Ooh, cocktails on the moon. You don't even drink, Doctor" Clara purred, folding her arms casually over her chest as she watched him in amusement, a small and smug smile creeping up onto her features and causing those adorable dimples to indent.

"Well. I don't like the taste of all that.. alcohol stuff that humans seem to normally like. But I can drink it if I want too" He grinned. "Timelords don't get so easily drunk as Humans, takes a while longer. We can handle our liquor better then you lot! When we start to get drunk though.. oh that is a sight to see. Luckily you wont be seeing me like that today Miss Oswald, now. Off you pop! Go put on something going out-y" The Doctor shooed her away with a gesture of his hands and Clara rolled her eyes lightly, getting up and going down the stairs and under the TARDIS console to the wardrobe there, routing around for something to wear. The TARDIS thrummed softly as she landed with a gently _donk! _They'd finally reached the moon without being dragged to the wrong place for once. The Doctor double checked this, checked the date and where they had landed. Yeup. Right place, right time. Clara returned just as he was walking over to the doors to wait for her, she was dressed in a long, dark blue dress which shimmered lighter blue from the TARDIS lights, it clung to her curves like wet hair clung to a face. Exaggerating each curve in the right place and everytime she took a step the dress swayed lightly by her ankles, for once, it was a long dress. It had medium size straps over the shoulders and a low V neck down the front and an even lower one down the back. The Doctor gawped, staring at her with his mouth slightly open. She looked... she looked. _Wonderful!_

"Stop staring Doctor," Clara purred, her cheeks going red slightly but she swatted him softly like always. He opened and closed his mouth like a guppy fish, attempting to try and explain himself for his mouth being open and eyes wide and unblinking in her direction. But nothing close to words seem to be able to come out of his mouth. She giggled softly and grabbed his arm, opening the TARDIS doors wide and dragging him out. They had landed right inside a busy... club of sorts? But she could see the moon out of the windows, the Earth just beginning to peak over the crest of it's curve and a shiny blue and white light showing from it. She grinned, the bar was white and pristine, like those cliché kitchens they have for cleaning product adverts, but there were people everywhere. Sitting down on comfortable looking, white leather sofas at the boothes. Downing weird coloured and looking drinks that Clara had never seen before, nor knew existed.

"Welcome to la barre sur la lune! The bar upon the moon!" The Doctor declared, wavering his arm to the mass of people dressed up, loud music blared and the Doctor, even though he usually spoke loud enough to rouse a whole village, could hardly be heard. Clara grinned, her eyes swooping about. "You go and sit down and I'll surprise you with some of the best drinks you'll ever have!" He told her. Clara nodded.

"Alrighty, see you in a bit" She said, though her eyes were fixated on how.. epic this place seemed to look. The Doctor hampered off throughout the crowd, getting lost so Clara couldn't see him any longer. She sighed and walked over to an empty booth and sat down on the comfy, white leather chair on her own, drumming her fingers on the white granite tabletop and looking around. Everything seemed.. so.. Earthy. Even if there were aliens drinking and hanging out with teenage and young adult humans. Some of the drinks seemed to have strange things inside of them too. Suddenly a handsome, young man sat opposite Clara.

"Hello" He purred, he wore a stylish suit and a flirtatious smile, his bright blue eyes glimmered in the dim light of the club and his hair was styled like a tsunami wave. Clara blinked in surprise and looked around, to see if he was talking to anybody else, but when she realised he was talking to her she rose an eyebrow.

"Erh.. hey there?" She questioned herself slightly and looked over towards the large bar in the center where people flooded to pay for their drinks, but knowing the Doctor he'd have some strange unlimited cash thing, or somehow get them for free. He always seemed to be so crafty.

"Nervous one, are we?" He said, suddenly taking her little hand within his rougher ones and brushing his lips against her knuckles. Clara's brown eyes widened, but her heart melted and her shoulders sagged as she giggled lightly, cheeks burning bright red. Nawh, this guy seemed to be sweet.

"Erh, well. I didn't really expect anybody to come over and say hello really," Clara replied, nervously indeed and gave a small breath of laughter to try and mask it up, the man responded with a deep, roaring chuckle of his own. "I'm.. I.. I'm Clara" She stammered quickly with a sheepish smile.

"Brooklan" The man replied, hmm. Must be a name in the future then. "Could I possibly by you a drink, Miss Clara?" He added politely, with a cock of his head and a devilish smile that made his stubble move and his pearly whites show glamorously. He really was a stud muffin wasn't he?

"Actually, I've gotten her a drink. _Mate" _The Doctor intervened before Clara could reply, uh oh. Jealousy protective side of the Doctor was showing. He was holding two weirdly shaped glasses, with a bright purple and blue liquid inside. Purple on top and glowing blue on the bottom and a weird citrus fruit clinging onto the lip of the glass and even a crazy straw in each. The man named Brooklan blinked and quickly stood up.

"Oh oh, right. Sorry dude, I didn't mean to try and mess with ya' girl. I'm really really sorry" Brooklan stumbled on his words like a teenager being told off by his friend's parents for trying to peak in on his friend's sister. The Doctor's eyes narrowed and Brooklan stumbled off, crashing into a girl and accidentally spilling his drink on her. The alien girl screeched in shock, she was big, green and had hair to the floor, muscles rippling through her overly tight dress, hooked claws for nails. And she slapped Brooklan right around the face, clawing his cheek. Clara blinked and the Doctor sat opposite her and gave her her drink. Clara giggled.

"You're awfully cute when you're jealous" Before he could reply she had leaned forward and kissed him softly on the corner of the lips, her red lipstick leaving a mark.


End file.
